


Should I stay or should Eggo?

by RJRENE



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJRENE/pseuds/RJRENE
Summary: This is in no way related to stranger things





	Should I stay or should Eggo?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way related to stranger things

"No"  
"Are you sure? I would give you Everything, Kelly, Everything."  
"I am 100% sure, and nothing is going to change my mind."  
The figure looming over me glared into the frozen foods aisle. Noticing a sale on Tv dinners, he bent over and began his careful selection of Mac'n'Cheese. Then, he spoke. This time in a more cautious tone, as if to throw me off guard.  
"You know what I can do... Right?"  
"Yes, and I know that I can just as easily go to the convent in the town next door and become a nun if you don't keep your mouth shut."  
I had him there. The frozen dinner fell into his basket, and he glanced in the direction of the dinosaur chicken nuggets. I could tell he was thinking about what I had just said and how to get around it. Nunnery. I had never thought about it before, but being a nun could be kinda fun. Getting to help orphans, eating homemade meals every day, wearing a really cool hat...  
"I think that you will."  
Tall, Dark, and not-so handsome had finally quit meditating over the chicken nuggets and had figured out a new deal.  
"Careful, I have the nunnery on speed dial."  
"Your family."  
"My what?"  
"You heard me."  
"Hey, is this all because you lost a fiddle-off with an 11-year old?"  
"NO! we DO NOT speak of that."  
He was starting to yell, and people were beginning to stare. I lowered my voice and leaned in as if to say something serious.  
"So, did you give him the gold fiddle or not?"  
He leaned back on his heels and glowered down at me. I am probably not handling this well right now.  
"Your family. You have until tomorrow to decide. Your soul or theirs."  
And with that, he walked away, grabbing the 100 piece dino nugget box. I wasn't scared of what he might do to me, but my family? Man, that's low for the devil. Things must be really slow in the soul-buying business. But how was he going to convince my family? What's he gonna do, waltz in at thanksgiving dinner and say:  
"Hello everyone, Kelly here didn't want to sell her soul to me for endless riches, so I'm going to take all yours for no money and without consent."  
Or maybe he was threatening to kill them. Not sure how that would benefit him either since that was most definitely going to push me over the edge into nun life.  
Still not sure of how I was going to play this, I tried to figure out other solutions. Like how I could possibly convince my dad to become a nun. I must have been leaning on my cart for a while because then a young store clerk came up to me and asked if that man was bothering me. I convinced her that I was just collaborating with him on how many waffles my cats would eat. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw more and more shoppers looking at me with concern. Embarrassed, I stashed a 24 pack of Eggos in my cart and hurried to the self-checkout.


End file.
